


Cooking and Family

by Shadestar01



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food, Gen, Honeydew being a good pillow, Hurt/Comfort, Lalna want to help, M/M, Oneshot, Pet Names, Xephos being maternal, cooking as therapy, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadestar01/pseuds/Shadestar01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of a headconnon that Xeph cooks when hes stressed or upset.</p>
<p>   On some rare occasions Xephos would make an appetizer and the main dish and side, which the exception of the holidays that had several dishes all put together. Having more than a two-course meal was a bit abnormal for a simple weekday, and Honeydew didn’t think that it was any sort of birthday or anniversary (He did panic, wondering if he’d forgotten theirs, but it was only being to turn Autumn, their anniversary wasn’t until late winter.).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking and Family

It smelled ah-mazing in the house. Honeydew sniffed and he could detect the smell of various meats, vegetables…and sugar? It was almost sunset, which was the time they  
usually called Lalna in from his lab and have a family meal. On some rare occasions Xephos would make an appetizer and the main dish and side, which the exception of the holidays that had several dishes all put together. Having more than a two-course meal was a bit abnormal for a simple weekday, and Honeydew didn’t think that it was any sort of birthday or anniversary (He did panic, wondering if he’d forgotten theirs, but it was only being to turn Autumn, their anniversary wasn’t until late winter.).  
That left really only two explanations. One, Xeph was trying out a new recipe and wanted to test it out on Lana and himself, which happened sometimes when Nano came by with new noodle recipes or things. Which seemed unlikely because Nano hadn’t been by, and neither had Lalna’s twin so the exchange of recipes was slim to none. This left only one alternative. Xephos was anxious or nervous. Dew sighed, and wonders what had gotten his husbands panties in a twist. Something that could hopefully be resolved easily for the sake of both Xephos’ health and his own.  
“Oi! I’m ‘ome!” He called out. There was a big clatter from the kitchen as Xeph peeked around the doorway into the living room. “Oh! You’re home early!” He seemed jittery and his knuckles where white where he held a spatula. Flour was dusted on his apron and in his hair. “I-ah, was just making dinner!” He smiled, fragile and a bit fake before disappearing back into the kitchen. Honeydew new that something had happened, so after towing off his boots he trudged to the kitchen.  
To say it was a disaster was an understatement. Flour was everywhere, and it seemed he was making several different dishes at once. There were half chopped carrots, onions, pumpkins notches sake! Potatoes lay in the strainer in the sink, some chopped in slices others chunks, or even diced. There were two big pots bubbling away on the stove and what looked like three different bakeware in the oven. There was a frying pan on the top as well, grilling asparagus. There were wrappers of a whole chicken and three pounds of beef sitting innocuously next to a cut lemon and sliced apples. Dough was sticking to all surfaces and in the center was Xephos.  
He was not looking at Honeydew, probably didn’t see him enter, as he kneaded dough over and over, placing some into a bread pan before whirling to check on the pots, and the pan in the oven.  
“Xeph? Is ‘omthing wrong??” Xephos quickly shut the oven with a clank-bang and swiftly turned around to see his short husband standing there in the middle of all his debris. “Oh! Honeydew! I-I didn’t see you there! And nothing’s wrong-obviously” he deflected, opening the oven again. “I simply wanted to cook! I’ve had that chicken in the fridge for a few days, same goes for the ground beef, and it was about to go so I decided to use it all up and have leftovers for a bit it that so bad Imeanreallywhatdoyoumea‘issomethingwrong’-“ Xephos’ speech became more animated and tight as he went on. His words running together as he glanced around anywhere but his stoic dwarf who stood there with crossed arms.  
“Xephos.” Honeydew watched as his brilliant, caring husband stopped and started to bawl his eyes out falling into Honeydew, clinging to him like a limpet. Dew shhh’ed him a little, “Shhh, c’mon ‘me sapphire. Tell ‘me what’s wrong.” After a few minutes Xephos’ sobs and sniffing died off and he snuffled into Dew’s shoulder and beard. He was nearly bent double but he blinked and whispered, “Am I a bad parent?” as he continued snuffling. Honeydew drew back and looked at him dubiously.  
“That’s wha’ tis ‘s about? You’re ‘ondering about raising Lalna? ‘Es a great kid Sapphire, smart and bloomin’. He’s got’s al’ tha’ science knowledge. You are a great mum Xephos.” Honeydew reassured hugging his husband tightly. Xephos huffed a breath before pulling away to kneel in the loose hug provided by Honeydew. “It’s not about out Lalna. I mean. Nanos’ Lalna. I practically gave him away! I barely see him, he never calls, save the few times they visit for dinner once in a blue moon and I heard from our Lalna that he’s now infected with flux! I’ve failed to protect him Dew! That’s my job and I could’ve helped or something…b-but I wasn’t there.” He began to sob again.  
At this moment their Lalna came in from the back door entering into the kitchen, goggles pushed up into blond hair, lab coat a bit stained. He paused in the doorway. “Um… Is he okay?” Dew smiled warmly. “Yea, your mum just havin’ a bit of a down day. Found out ‘bout yer brother and the flux.” Lalna winced. “Oooo. Um. Don’t worry dad. He’s figuring it out, how to get rid of it. It’s just extensive. I’ve been helping him out a bit.”  
Xephos sniffed and drew himself up to standing. Wiping tears from his eyes, which had begun to glow softly in his distress, “I guess you are right.” He turned to Lalna, and sternly said, “You tell him that if he needs anything, I don’t care what that he comes to me alright?” Lana nodded. Honeydew smiled. “See Sapphire? We can get through this. You aint a bad parent .” Xeph smiled before freezing. “Oh no! Dinner!”  
Lalna and Honeydew laughed as they watched Xephos rush around, pulling out a shepherd’s pie, and Apple pie, and lemon chicken. He also pulled out some fresh baked bread and turned the stove off, moving the grilled asparagus into a plate. He also checks both his pumpkin soup and potatoe soup to see if it was burnt, luckily it was all fine. All three men looked around the kitchen and Xephos chuckled, “Let’s eat?” and with his worries about his fluxed son a bit pushed back (even though he was so going to call him after dinner and grill him for keeping from him), and had dinner with the family he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. This just sort of happened. Constructive criticism is good? Tell me if it sounds okay? Kudos are awesome and As a first fanfiction I hope its okay!


End file.
